The description of art in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such.
While the present invention relates to hand-held control modules generally, it will be better understood within the discussion of exemplary embodiments directed toward universal remote controls. Universal remote controls typically offer a preprogrammed set of standardized keys for each device type supported. These provide for the common operational functions of the device but do not necessarily offer the full range of features available on the original manufacturer's remote.
U.S. patents and applications relevant to remote control technology include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,515,052; 5,255,313; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/418,091 filed Oct. 14, 1999, which are incorporated herein by reference. Pat. '052 discloses a universal remote control with function synthesis. The remote control comprises driver circuitry for communicating code signal generation sequences including a code generated command signal followed by a code setting signal; and memory for storing information therein. Pat. '313 discloses a universal remote control system having a signal generator to transmit signals which will cause specific functions to occur in specific controlled devices. patent application Ser. No. '091 discloses means and methods for operating a remote control.
Users of universal remote controls who need access to one or more functions not preprogrammed into the unit must then use a learning capability or a feature, such as a function synthesizer (e.g., the function synthesizer discussed in Pat. '052) to add the desired extra functions to their remotes. Other U.S. patents related to remote control technology, and in particular, relating to learning technology include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,810; 5,228,077; and 5,537,463, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Pat. '810 discloses means for transferring instructions and/or data to RAM wherein the instructions and/or data is transferred from a source external to the RAM. Pat. '077 discloses a remotely upgradable universal remote control. Pat. '463 discloses means in the remote control for picking up an electromagnetic signal from an electromagnetic signal source and storing output signal data in memory. The output signal data stored in memory may correspond to control function data which may be transmitted to a device to be controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,256 issued Jan. 2, 1996, is incorporated herein by reference. The '256 patent discloses a circuitry for coupling a SCAN key to a microprocessor and a channel scan program. A channel scan of channels is initiated when the SCAN key is depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,426 issued May 9, 1995, is incorporated herein by reference. The '426 patent discloses an entry program for enabling a user to define a macro for selecting at least one favorite channel, whereby rapid selection of at least one favorite channel is made upon subsequent depression of a MACRO key.
The following U.S. patent applications disclose methods for controlling media systems, and for capturing state information. U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/718,931 filed Nov. 21, 2000, and U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/418,091 filed Oct. 14, 1999, are incorporated herein by reference. The '931 application discloses a media return system with return to state capability. The status of the system is quickly captured and provides a simple means to reset the system to, for example, the state prior to channel surfing. The '091 application discloses a media system with punch-through capability. Functional control may be locked across devices to control a particular device while operating in a different device mode.
For example, a volume or channel lock feature assigns one device type permanently to the specified set of keys, namely the volume or channel control keys. There are advantages to cross linking devices and control keys. A cable subscriber might, for example, want his channel switching keys to always send cable box codes, regardless of what mode the remote is in. A consumer who plays the TV sound back through a home theatre surround sound system might want the volume keys to always send audio system codes, e.g., amplifier codes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,105, which issued Dec. 8, 1987, and European Patent Application No. 0120345 discussed therein are both incorporated herein by reference. The '105 patent describes the '345 application as teaching a hand apparatus comprising a limited number of keys, but with which all functions of a plurality modules (devices) can be controlled. For that purpose, one module is assigned to each key or a number of keys by changing (device) modes. To inform the user which function is assigned to which key at any given instant, each key is assigned a key element display element on which the actual control function of the key is displayed. The '345 application apparatus, while useful, has required display elements of a large size such that the actual control function can be shown clearly enough. Also, all of the display driver circuits require a considerable amount of space. Therefore, to keep the apparatus as a hand-held apparatus, the number of keys it can have are limited.
To overcome problems associated with the '345 application, the '105 patent provides a hand apparatus comprising a plurality of module keys. A module is assigned to each key. A user can only gain access to the relevant module through its key. One single display element of the dot-matrix type displays control functions associated with the modules to be controlled. Around the dot-matrix type display multi-functional control buttons are arranged such that the dot-matrix displays the function assigned to a multi-functional control button in a given mode.
One significant drawback of the apparatus of the '105 patent is that it is uni-mode—there is no way to lock devices across modes, as taught in the '091 application. Another significant drawback for applicant's objectives is that the apparatus is limited to one dot-matrix function display per multi-function button. This one button-one display approach appears to be an essential feature that the apparatus of the '105 patent uses to address problems discussed in the '105 patent.
While locked controls, such as are described in the '091 application, are generally useful, they are often difficult to set up—there is generally no intuitive way to input the desired device. Once the locked controls are set, they can be confusing to one who forgets, or does not know, to what device the control keys are locked. The prior art addresses key identification in various ways. But none sufficiently address key identification or other problems associated with locking keys across devices.